


Di Gelati, Amarene e Romani

by Loki_1701



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Incomplete, M/M, Multiple chapters, What-If, alternative universe, alternative universe - gelataio moro/studente ermal
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_1701/pseuds/Loki_1701
Summary: la gelataio!AU che nessuno aveva chiesto.““ma è normale dimagrire per na sessione?” si intromise senza tante cerimonie la voce dello sconosciuto.I due si voltarono verso la fonte di quella voce, graffiante e bassa, come di uno che passa metà della giornata a fumare e l'altra metà ad urlare contro un muro.“ragazzi, vi presento il mio aiuto, ovvero Fabrizio, il mio fratellastro” disse Nico con un sospiro.Il diretto interessato sorrise, visibilmente imbarazzato da tutta quella attenzione, e abbassò lo sguardo. Ermal intanto si era impallato peggio di un computer con sistema windows 98. Si stava rendendo conto che era finito addosso ad un dio greco con accento romano; voleva morire.”





	1. Gli anfibi della discordia

**Author's Note:**

> primo lavoro che pubblico su questo fandom dopo mesi e mesi di riflessioni. spero vi piaccia ;)  
> DISCLAIMER: nulla scritto qui crede di poter rappresentare la realtà delle cose, non guadagno nulla e non voglio fare speculazioni riguardo la vita privata dei protagonisti. Pura fiction, OPERA DI FINZIONE per svagare i lettori entro i limiti del rispetto nei confronti di persone che sono reali. Non linkate tale scritto ai diretti interessati o mi vedrò costretta a cancellare il tutto. Per favore, non fatelo. Come provate stima nei loro confronti, abbiate la compiacenza di non rovinare la vita a perfetti sconosciuti come me.
> 
> ringrazio la mia socia Mart per la consulenza e la pazienza nel leggere le innumerevoli bozze <3

“dai Erm, vedi che all'orale ti va bene” disse Marco, rivolgendosi al suo sconsolato compagno di corso, tale Ermal, cingendogli le spalle.  
“macco non è questione di andare bene o male, è che ero convinto che almeno questo scritto lo avrei superato” gli rispose il diretto interessato, scuotendo il capo per l'ennesima volta senza soluzione di continuità. Ci sperava davvero, dopo tutte le lezioni e i discorsi con i suoi compagni.  
“dai andiamo a prendere un gelato, sono sicuro che ti sentirai meglio. In più ha riaperto Nico, finalmente è riuscito a trovare un aiuto”  
Il viso di Ermal si illuminò debolmente a quelle parole. Nicolò faceva il miglior gelato della città, non solo perché il gelato di per sé è sempre buono, ma perché lui era un maniaco della perfezione. Stava per dare la maturità alberghiera, quindi la licenza stava dietro l'angolo per lui, ma per poter gestire la gelateria gli serviva un aiuto qualificato, o almeno un aiuto. Nessuno andava bene per i suoi standard, per cui quel luogo magico era rimasto chiuso per secoli, comprese le prime settimane di primavera. Il fatto che ora Ermal potesse godere di quel nettare in un giorno così nero per lui faceva nettamente la differenza.  
Seguì placidamente Macco, incurante dell'afa soffocante che giugno aveva portato con sé, oltre alla depressione collettiva per la temuta sessione estiva. Era il solito periodo dell'anno in cui gli universitari si pentivano e riverivano di aver snobbato la loro precedente condizione di liceali; almeno li le vacanze erano umane e comandate.  
Con un ultimo sbuffo di disperazione per tutto quello che era andato storto nella sua vita, primo fra tutti l'errore di voler fare l'università, entrò nel piccolo locale.  
Oltre ad essere stato riaperto, Nico aveva pure rimodernato. Le pareti, prima di un cupo color tortora, ora erano panna con dei disegni stile street art fatti probabilmente da dei suoi compagni di classe. Erano apparsi dei tavolini completi di prese per telefono o pc, in modo da poter agevolare gli studenti sfortunati come lui, il tutto con uno stile vagamente liberty che mise Ermal involontariamente di buon umore. Inoltre era stata installata un'enorme lastra di vetro dietro il bancone, con il nome della gelateria che ricordava molto i caratteri elfici del signore degli anelli: “gelateria Libero”. Storse il naso a quel nome, che secondo lui stonava con la visione d'insieme dell'ambiente, come se qualcuno avesse preteso quel nome andando contro tutto il buon senso.  
Smise di ammirare il locale quando sentì lo squittio di Macco alle sue spalle, che aveva notato le parole scritte sopra l'entrata, quasi nascoste alla vista, “dite amici ed entrate”. Ovvio che un nerd come lui notasse questa cosa.  
Al suono della campanella Nicolò emerse dal retro.  
“oi ciao ragazzi! Una vita che nun ve vedo” disse, praticamente volando ad abbracciarli.  
“nico, è bello che finalmente tu sia riuscito ad aprire, con sto caldo il tuo gelato ci mancava come l'acqua” disse Ermal.  
“ah io invece nun ve mancavo, vero?” sorrise “sei sempre il solito bastardo, erm”.  
“non pensare a lui, ci sono qui io in veste di vero e leale amico” subentrò Macco, scacciando Ermal di lato, senza ovviamente guardare che diamine stava facendo.  
E come succede quasi sempre in questi casi, ad Ermal non venne risparmiata nemmeno la figura di merda. Il Karma sa essere puttana.  
Come dicevamo, Macco lo spinse via, Ermal perse l'equilibrio, troppo concentrato a ridere per pensare a come mettere i piedi, e venne scaraventato addosso ad una figura imponente, un ragazzo stile armadio, con una canottiera sbrindellata che dimostrava più anni della macchina di sua madre, l'odore di uno che era stato sotto al sole per due giorni di fila a sollevare mattoni e, come Ermal riuscì a notare dalla posizione innaturale della sua testa, indossava un paio di anfibi.  
A giugno.  
In una gelateria.  
Le mani di quella figura misteriosa riuscirono ad afferrarlo prima che cadesse, fermando per un secondo il tempo.  
“oddio Erm scusa, non ho concezione della mia forza da quando faccio palestra”  
“non t'allargare, Montanari, è solo perché sono dimagrito per la sessione che riesci a spingermi così”  
“ma è normale dimagrire per na sessione?” si intromise senza tante cerimonie la voce dello sconosciuto.  
I due si voltarono verso la fonte di quella voce, graffiante e bassa, come di uno che passa metà della giornata a fumare e l'altra metà ad urlare contro un muro.  
“ragazzi, vi presento il mio aiuto, ovvero Fabrizio, il mio fratellastro” disse Nico con un sospiro.  
Il diretto interessato sorrise, visibilmente imbarazzato da tutta quella attenzione, e abbassò lo sguardo. Ermal intanto si era impallato peggio di un computer con sistema windows 98. Si stava rendendo conto che era finito addosso ad un dio greco con accento romano, voleva morire.  
“dai Ermal prendiamo sto gelato” Macco lo spinse senza tante cerimonie verso il bancone, dove Fabrizio era tornato e ora li osservava curioso.  
“fammi una coppetta alla stracciatella, grazie” disse Marco, girandosi poi verso il riccio. Col cavolo che avrebbe ordinato anche per lui, non era mica la sua balia.  
E in più si stava godendo troppo la scena per salvare Ermal.  
“io... er... amarena”  
Silenzio.  
Macco si girò verso Nicolò, che ricambiò lo sguardo interrogativo. Decisero di fare silenzio.  
'Amici di merda' pensò Ermal.  
“allora, Ermal, giusto? Che bel nome” commentò Fabrizio mentre preparava la sua coppetta.  
“eh si, è albanese”  
“mh”  
Ermal poteva sentire le singole goccioline di sudore freddo scorrere sulla schiena. Non aveva mai avuto in vita sua una conversazione più imbarazzante di quella. Cosa diamine doveva rispondere ad un 'mh'? Perché la gente non era capace ad articolare una frase grammaticalmente sensata? Perché Fabrizio non ne era capace?!  
Intanto Nico era tornato dietro il bancone, osservando i due strani individui che sulla carta erano uno dei suoi più cari amici e l'altro quel pezzo di pane di suo fratello.  
“ecco a te” ruppe il silenzio Fabrizio, allungando con un sorriso la coppetta ad uno spaesato Ermal. Lui la prese velocemente e andò a sedersi al tavolo più lontano.  
Seguito da Marco che stava facendo ogni sforzo umanamente possibile per non ridere.  
“ermal?”  
“stai zitto Macco”  
si, si era reso conto.


	2. Galeotta fu la croce e chi la tatuò

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuano le avventure dello sgangherato gruppetto, alle prese con un Ermal fortemente provato dal Karma. Riuscirà ad uscirne? riuscirà Marco nel suo intento? ma soprattutto, riuscirà Fabrizio ad allacciarsi la camicia una volta tanto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: nulla scritto qui crede di poter rappresentare la realtà delle cose, non guadagno nulla e non voglio fare speculazioni riguardo la vita privata dei protagonisti. Pura fiction, OPERA DI FINZIONE per svagare i lettori entro i limiti del rispetto nei confronti di persone che sono reali. Non linkate tale scritto ai diretti interessati o mi vedrò costretta a cancellare il tutto.

Ermal si guardò attorno nella piccola stanza, cercando di evitare il contatto visivo con Marco, seduto praticamente di fronte a lui, e con i due fratelli Mobrici. Fissò lo sguardo su quella disgustosa crema venata di rosso che era il gusto amarena. Di tutti i gusti che poteva prendere, perfino quelli alla frutta che ti illudono di star mangiando qualcosa di semi-sano, sono meglio di quell'aborto mancato del gusto amarena. Con quello sciroppo amaro color cremisi su una distesa candida di fior di latte. Perché il fior di latte non inizia con la lettera A?  
Si fece forza, pensando anche alle numerose figure di merda appena accumulate con il bel romano. Prese una spatolata di gelato, cercando di evitare smorfie disgustate. Per quanto ne sapeva, lo aveva fatto Fabrizio quel gelato.  
Per un secondo pensò a come mai Nico non gli avesse presentato prima suo fratello. Sapeva della sua esistenza, ma da come ne parlava sembrava un vecchio sulla cinquantina, non un uomo appena fatto che ha passato la sua giovinezza apparentemente a farsi bruciare la pelle dal sole e dal mare.  
A quel pensiero la sua bocca si seccò involontariamente.  
Perfetto.  
Nel momento in cui mise in bocca il gelato la porta si spalancò, e una ventata di aria calda lo investì in pieno.  
Quella, e i colori assolutamente improponibili delle camice di Gabbani.  
Perfetto.  
“holaaa amigoss, finalmente avete riaperto! Come mai questo nome così insolito, sembra quasi la marca di una linea di assorbenti per uomo”  
Il silenzio scese nella sala. Nicolò, che nel frattempo si stava avvicinando al nuovo arrivato per salutarlo si fermo, quasi pietrificato sul posto. Voltò piano la testa verso suo fratello, di spalle dietro al bancone, e tutti seguirono il suo sguardo. Fabrizio si era come immobilizzato anche lui, manco fosse una statua di sale. Le spalle risultavano improvvisamente più tese, la testa china sul tavolo da lavoro. Non volava una mosca.  
Poi Ermal scoppiò a ridere. Ennesima dimostrazione di come il suo cervello e la sua bocca non fossero assolutamente collegati in alcun modo possibile.  
“ma sai che anche a me sembra strano sto nome, Gabb? È come se qualcuno lo avesse voluto imporre rispetto al tema generale”.  
Poi, come se un interruttore si fosse acceso nella piccola mente contorta del riccio, capì ogni cosa.  
Porca puttana.  
Si voltò di scatto verso Fabrizio, che era ancora di spalle, poi guardò con occhi spiritati Marco di fronte a lui, che per una strana situazione simbiotica tra i due capì al volo cosa si era appena consumato davanti ai suoi occhi ignari.  
Nico aveva perso ogni speranza, e si teneva la radice del naso tra pollice e indice, scuotendo leggermente il capo.  
Gabbani si guardava intorno, ancora spaesato.  
“su non fate quelle facce, sono sicuro che ha senso per qualcuno. Comunque è bello che tu sia tornato, Nico, quel tuo gusto all'amarena speciale mi è mancato alla follia”.  
Se qualcuno avesse potuto entrare nella testa di Ermal, a questo punto della sua vita, si sarebbe reso conto che tutto ciò che vi era rimasto erano un neurone funzionante e un proiettore, che faceva vedere in loop la scena del suo infame commento.  
Sentì la faccia riscaldarsi in maniera preoccupante, e abbassò lo sguardo nascondendosi con i riccioli. Era in una situazione senza via di fuga, voleva solo alzarsi ed andarsene, ma sarebbe stata la risposta di un dodicenne. Aveva ventitré anni, per Diana, e ancora non aveva idea di come comportarsi con la gente, o di come fare a tenere per una volta la bocca chiusa.  
Gabbani, intanto, bello come il sole, inconsapevole della sua stessa esistenza, si sedette al tavolo con Ermal e Marco, sorridente come non mai, con quei baffetti appena accennati che sembrano una via di mezzo tra un pervertito e un ragazzino delle medie in età prepuberale.  
“allora raga, come va? Uuu Ermal vedo che già hai preso l'amarena” poi aggrottò appena le sopracciglia. “ma a te non faceva schifo?”  
“tieni, finiscila pure, mi si è chiuso lo stomaco” borbottò, allungandogli la coppetta.  
Gabbani fissò prima la coppetta, poi lui, poi alzò le spalle e si avventò sul povero bistrattato gelato all'amarena, finalmente apprezzato.  
*  
Ermal lasciò la gelateria a testa bassa, cercando di non fissare nessuno. Salutò a malapena Gabbani e Nico, poi afferrò la sua borsa dei libri sconsolato e si avviò. Tentò di ignorare il prurito appena accennato che sentiva in mezzo alle scapole, segno che o il sogno della sua vita incarnato lo stava fissando, o che gli era spuntato un nuovo brufolo. Per ogni angolazione contemplata, era sempre una situazione imbarazzante.  
Camminò a passo strascicato verso il suo appartamento, un monolocale nel quartiere di San Basilio, lontano anni luce dal centro e dalla vita, un po' come si sentiva lui in quel momento.  
Si buttò sul letto a peso morto, dopo aver chiuso e bloccato la porta della sua stanza, visto che divideva quel simpatico monolocale con Marco, ovvero il ficcanaso rompipalle che lo avrebbe preso in giro per quel pomeriggio perfino dal suo letto di morte.  
Voleva solo dimenticarsi di tutto, perfino di respirare se possibile.  
Inutile dire che non si dimenticò di nulla, tanto meno dell'aitante gelataio con la camicia praticamente aperta, la pelle bruciata, ed una croce sul petto che sarebbe stata la sua rovina.  
*  
I giorni seguenti non furono migliori. A seguito dell'esito pessimo dell'ultimo esame il male di vivere si fece strada nel suo petto, sotto forma di ansia opprimente. Marco faceva il possibile in quei casi, ormai abituato a quegli attacchi d'ansia, che venivano scatenati in Ermal quando qualcosa non restava sotto il suo controllo, e decideva di andare male. Era stato sempre un grande ossimoro nel ragazzo, questa paura dell'affrontare un imprevisto accoppiata con un immenso amore per il mare, che si sa è la creatura più volubile e imprevedibile del mondo, e la musica. Era come se la sua parte libera e creativa fosse tenuta al guinzaglio da una ragione iperprotettiva, ed il risultato era un ragazzetto piegato dal cattivo umore, che si fumava una sigaretta dietro l'altra e cercava di capire quanto avrebbe resistito prima di iniziare l'ennesima maratona di Friends.  
E Marco finiva sempre in mezzo a questo casino, a preoccuparsi suo malgrado dell'alimentazione e della basilare igiene personale di quello scavezzacollo tutto sentimenti esasperati e niente cervello.  
Solo che quella volta era diverso. C'era la solita ansia, la solita visione grigia e cupa del mondo, ma qualcosa rendeva il tutto ancora più scuro.  
“Ermal” si era sinceramente stufato di vederlo così.  
“mh” monosillabico, al solito.  
“usciamo”  
“no”  
Marco roteò gli occhi.  
“non te lo sto chiedendo” sentiva l'ultimo refolo di pazienza volare via.  
“sticazzi”  
no. quello era troppo.  
“te ne pentirai”  
Sbatté la porta, non sapendo bene cosa fare per dare seguito alla sua minaccia. Aveva sempre pensato inconsciamente che chi usava quella particolare frase veniva miracolato con una conoscenza illimitata su quali fossero i punti deboli del nemico. Lui pensava ad Ermal e l'unica cosa che gli veniva in mente era minacciarlo di distruggergli la chitarra.  
Che costava più di entrambi i suoi reni più il fegato.  
Gli esami? Si ma non poteva chiamare un professore alle sei di sera per venire a spaventare il suo compagno di stanza.  
Si sedette sul divano stile Sherlock. Forse qualcosa si sarebbe sbloccato.  
E così fu.  
Siano benedette le serie tv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> per qualsiasi problema, errore, commento, critica, non esitate a commentare/scrivere/mandare piccione viaggiatore :)


	3. M per Marco non capisce nulla di vendette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rieccoci cari amici, care amiche, a leggere di questa gabbia di matti. Oggi capitolo dedicato a Marco e al suo problema nel capire fino in fondo cosa "vendetta" voglia dire nel linguaggio comune. 
> 
> enjoy :)

Marco Montanari poteva avere molti difetti. Era poco attento ai particolari, era molto ansioso, stile mamma chioccia, e molto, molto pignolo. Ma una cosa compensava tutto questo: era un ragazzo molto, molto determinato. Di quelli che se ti dicono che vengono a prenderti sotto casa tua alle sette e trenta e tu stai dall'altra parte della città, parte con un'ora e mezza di anticipo, in caso di traffico o altri casini, e se arriva prima si nasconde finchè non scatta l'ora.  
Quel tipo, insomma.  
Perciò quando quella sera era uscito di casa, non sarebbe rientrato se non dopo aver svolto la sua missione: trovare casa di Nico. Si era reso conto che, pur essendo amici, nessuno aveva la più pallida idea di dove vivesse. Si erano sempre trovati fuori o a casa di altri; per cui si stilò un itinerario dettagliato cercando di andare per gradi. Aveva chiamato anche Andrea e Gabbani per dargli man forte: appuntamento davanti alla gelateria.  
Inutile sottolineare come Marco fosse il primo lì.  
Quando i ritardatari arrivarono, iniziò a spiegare il piano.  
“allora, come sapete Ermal si è rinchiuso ancora nella sua fase rompipalle, e stasera mi ha risposto talmente male che voglio fargliela pagare: e quale modo migliore di invitare da noi i fratelli Mobrici?”   
Gabbani quasi squittì all'idea, mentre Andrea non aveva ancora afferrato perchè dovessimo invitare Nico e un suo fantomatico fratello che non aveva mai visto. Montanari, da brava mamma quale è, lo precede, mostrandogli una foto di Fabrizio.  
“ah. Capito.” Andrea fa i pollici in su. Il piano è partito.  
Si avvicinarono alla gelateria, cercando di leggere se c'è qualche indirizzo scritto da qualche parte, senza un minimo di fortuna. Gabbani, leggiadro come una piuma, si scaraventa contro la vetrina per cercare di vedere all'interno.  
Scatta l'allarme. Ovviamente.   
“GABBANI PER LA MISERIA!” si sente Montanari strillare, mentre trascina i due, Andrea per un braccio e Gabbani per un orecchio, dietro l'angolo, mentre armeggia con il cellulare.   
“state fermi qui VI PREGO”  
digita veloce un numero. Perchè lui ha una rubrica, ma è sempre più sicuro imparare i numeri a memoria.  
Non si sa mai, ecco.  
“NICO! NON CHIAMARE I CARABINIERI, SIAMO NOI ALLA GELATERIA”  
“SIETE DEI CRETINI AVETE SVEGLIATO IL VICINATO! VI VEDO DALLA FINESTRA”  
“ah perchè dove abiti scusa?”  
“girati, stordito”  
Marco si voltò a sinistra, vedendo dall'altra parte della strada Nico, a petto nudo, che si sbracciava dalla finestra. In contemporanea uscì qualcuno che sembrava Fabrizio, in infradito sgargianti, pantaloncini e una coperta sulle spalle (troppo lavoro infilarsi la maglia), i capelli dritti in testa schiacciati da una parte, che muovendosi come un cieco si avvicinava alla gelateria, con una lentezza disarmante. Finalmente, dopo quelle che sembravano ore, infilò la chiave nella serratura di sicurezza, e tutto fu silenzio.  
Nicolò li raggiunse subito dopo.  
“ma che stavate cercando di fare, siete impazziti?! Marco da te non me l'aspettavo!”  
“vi giuro stavamo cercando il vostro indirizzo di casa, nessuno sapeva quale fosse, e poi Gabbani si è appoggiato alla vetrina e bom”  
“siete degli idioti”  
intanto Fabrizio se ne stava li, dietro suo fratello, più morto che vivo.   
“forza, entriamo in casa”  
*  
dovettero accompagnare Fabrizio in tre per fargli fare i due gradini sull'uscio.   
“perchè siete venuti?”  
Marco prese un lungo respiro.   
“allora, Ermal è in una delle sue solite fasi da stronzo, solo che stasera mi ha risposto particolarmente male, allora ho pensato di vendicarmi quindi invitarvi a casa nostra per far serata. Tu e Fabrizio ovviamente. Pensavamo di trovarvi un po' più attivi” aggiunse, guardando Fabrizio sul divano.   
“non preoccupatevi, fa sempre così se non ha uno scopo”  
si alzò con l'aria di chi la sapeva veramente lunga, si avvicinò a suo fratello schiarendosi la gola e disse semplicemente:  
“ti va di vedere Ermal?”  
a Marco sembrava di stare in una di quelle favole per ragazzine, con magia e tutto il resto, perchè Fabrizio, da zombie che era, si elevò in tutta la sua grazia da muratore, andò in bagno e ne uscì dopo due minuti, pettinato (circa), faccia rinfrescata (ma occhiaie perenni) e una canottiera strappata in più punti.  
Nico si voltò verso di loro con un gesto eloquente.   
*  
quando rientrarono nell'appartamento, videro le luci spente e sentirono dei rumori sommessi dal soggiorno. Ermal aveva ricominciato la maratona di Friends.  
“brutto segno” commentò Nico.  
“cosa?” chiese Fabrizio, ignorando tutte le raccomandazioni fatte fino a un minuto prima di non parlare.   
Tutti trattennero il fiato, pronti a sentire Ermal scappare.   
Niente.  
L'avevano scampata.   
Andarono in salotto, attenti a celare Fabrizio, e Marco accese la luce.  
“MONTANARI, CRISTO” proruppe Ermal.   
“Ermal, è ora di piantarla di fare l'adolescente”  
“mi piacerebbe vederti costringermi”  
“assisterei volentieri alla scena” commentò Fabrizio.  
Il silenziò calò sulla stanza. Ermal aveva trattenuto il fiato, gelato da capo a piedi, le orecchie e il viso che si imporporavano a vista d'occhio. Lentamente i tre si spostarono e Fabrizio si avvicinò al divano, sedendosi proprio accanto a Ermal, che ancora non aveva il coraggio di guardare nessuno.   
“come mai così di cattivo umore?”  
*  
il piano di Marco aveva funzionato, come sempre. Ermal, dopo pochi minuti di black out riuscì a uscirne, iniziando a conversare amabilmente come se nulla fosse successo. Si notava che era nervoso solo dal numero di sigarette che fumava, che durante la serata si ridussero notevolmente.   
Fabrizio non si sforzava nemmeno di provarci con Ermal: tutto quello che faceva, diceva, ogni gesto, erano indirizzati a quel ragazzino burbero, stropicciato in quella camicia da notte di star wars, che non riusciva a guardarlo senza sorridere, con un leggero colorito ad imporporargli gli zigomi. Pensava che la serata stesse andando bene, una ricompensa ai suoi sforzi finalmente, quando vide con orrore, a rallentatore, la mano di Fabrizio che con una calma serafica iniziò ad alzarsi, e Marco sapeva fin troppo bene dove stesse andando a posarsi. Rimase inchiodato sul posto, trattenendo il fiato, attirando anche l'attenzione di Andrea che ci mise due secondi a capire che stava per esplodere una testata nuclerare. Si ritrassero istintivamente, chiudendo gli occhi.   
-puff-  
ecco. Era successo. La mano di Fabrizio giaceva indisturbata fra i ricci scomposti e freschi di balsamo di Ermal. Ma non successe nulla.   
Ermal si era irrigidito per qualche secondo, poi Fabrizio aveva preso a fargli dei grattini e così, come se nulla fosse, la calma. Marco era sconcertato. Anche perchè la prima e l'ultima volta che aveva fatto lui quel gesto si era beccato una sberla sulla coscia della quale portava ancora i segni, grazie tante alla mania di Ermal di indossare anelli pesanti. E invece quello li, tale Fabrizio, che aveva visto due volte in vita sua, eccolo li, che gli permette di toccargli i capelli. A lui, e non al suo migliore amico da una vita.  
Bene ma non benissimo, insomma.  
“cosa non si fa per scopare” gli sussurrò Andrea all'orecchio, mandandogli la birra di traverso.   
“hey Macco, tutto bene? Ti serve qualcosa?” Gabbani si era precipitato al suo fianco. Marco si colpì leggermente il petto, tossendo.  
“tutto ok grazie, attacco di tosse” gli sorrise. Scoccò in tralice un'occhiata ad Ermal, constatando come non avesse notato per nulla la scena, ma era impegnato a pendere dalle labbra di quel Moro.   
Perchè se la prendeva tanto? In fondo quello stupido piano era suo. Per realizzarlo aveva persino fatto indirettamente scattare un allarme. Allora perchè gli dava così fastidio?  
“non sarà più come prima, caro Marco” commentò Gabbani sottovoce, allungandogli l'ennesima birra e una sigaretta. Marco lo fissò rendendosi conto di come in quel momento, stranamente, sembrava serio. Fin troppo serio.  
Un po' gli fece paura.   
In tutto ciò Nicolò stava impazzendo. Si sentiva il terzo incomodo in un gruppo di sei persone. Che problemi aveva?   
In conclusione, il piano malefico di Marco era palesemente sfumato: perfino Gabbani si era accorto che mamma Macco gli aveva fatto un favore a quello stronzetto di Ermal, a portargli l'oggetto dei suoi desideri. Non c'era nulla da fare, Marco non sarebbe mai stato in grado di danneggiare nessuno.   
La serata si concluse tranquillamente, con la mano di Fabrizio ancora tra i capelli di Ermal e Ermal che sfoggiava orgoglioso un suo nuovo anello, che aveva praticamente strappato dal dito di Fabrizio, che si era accorto suo malgrado che appena il mocciosetto prendeva confidenza con qualcuno, se quel qualcuno era nei suoi interessi ovviamente, tornava lo stronzetto un po' arrogante, ma giusto per fare colpo. Non sapeva che su Fabrizio non serviva: era già praticamente andato, mortacci sua. Intanto Gabbani aveva passato il tempo a far sentire meno solo Nico, che era la prima volta che il suo fratellone lo metteva al secondo posto, e certamente era contento per Ermal, era uno dei suoi migliori amici, ma comunque uno si deve abituare, e a coinvolgere anche Marco, che aveva iniziato a sentirsi inutile e di troppo in quella situazione. La cosa gli si era ritorta contro.   
Porco cane.


	4. Gabbani il fenicottero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scusate il ritardo, care lettrici e cari lettori, con questo benedetto aggiornamento.   
> in questo capitolo conoscerete il personaggio che più di tutti mi sta a cuore in questo mio piccolo esperimento, il magico Gabbani; luce dei miei occhi e costante spina nel fianco del nostro amato Marco.   
> spero vi piaccia :)
> 
> alla prossima

la mattina dopo Ermal si svegliò con un sorriso a trentadue denti che rese Marco felice, anche se ancora si sentiva messo da parte, oltre che tradito dalla sua stessa macchinazione, ennesima dimostrazione che neanche provandoci può vendicarsi di qualcuno.   
Ermal, dal canto suo, era una di quelle persone che quando ha un nuovo interesse, qualsiasi cosa attorno a lui sfuma, come in un sogno. I primi segni di questa patologia si riscontrano quando il soggetto interessato entra in cucina per colazione praticamente fluttuando.   
Senza salutare nessuno, la capra.   
“vedo che non sei più depresso come ieri, eh Erm?” esordisce Marco, incapace di stare zitto la mattina, come in qualsiasi altra ora del giorno. Non per niente era considerato la mamma spirituale del gruppo: rompeva sempre le scatole.   
“eh?” gli risponde monosillabico Ermal, non facendo nemmeno lo sforzo di voltarsi.  
Marco ci rinuncia, prendendosi la radice del naso tra pollice e indice e strizzando gli occhi. Basta, lui getta la spugna. A volte fai davvero di tutto per i tuoi figliocci acquisiti, e quelli che fanno? Si innamorano del primo romano che passa. Tipico.   
“MA BUONGIORNO BUONGIORNO” si sente un ululato, che precede di qualche secondo l'entrata in scena di Gabbani.  
Cosa?  
“ma...” Marco era senza parole, cosa che era capitata solo nel lontano '98 quando sua nonna gli aveva chiesto se aveva una fidanzatina, e lui si era ritrovato al fatidico bivio se sorridere e non rispondere o dire che, no nonna non la ho la fidanzatina, al massimo un fidanzato. Siccome sua nonna era ancora viva, sappiamo bene quale scelta fece; ma andiamo avanti.  
La scena era la seguente. Ermal che non si era nemmeno reso conto dell'intruso, Marco che si copriva il viso con le mani, scuotendo piano la testa, e Gabbani che se ne stava in contemplazione al centro della stanza, con solo un paio di boxer sgargianti fuxia con un fenicottero sopra, e Marco voleva solo dimenticare di vivere.   
Finirono di fare colazione in silenzio, poi Marco si piazzò in sala a guardare qualcosa su netflix, qualsiasi cosa che sembrasse più normale della sua vita, Ermal andò in stanza a cambiarsi per uscire, mentre Gabbani nessuno lo volle sapere. 

Ermal era al settimo cielo. Le figure di merda del giorno prima erano magicamente dimenticate, ora aveva solo in testa il sorriso di Fabrizio, la sua risata, il suo sguardo corrucciato quando non capiva bene qualcosa, la sua mano tra i suoi capelli. Si era stupito di se stesso, di quanto gli fosse sembrato semplice un gesto che per lui voleva dire molto: non faceva toccare i suoi capelli a nessuno, aveva proprio un problema di spazi. Odiava quando la gente si prendeva troppe libertà, ma gli dava anche fastidio essere toccato senza avvisi dai suoi amici. Mentre invece ieri sera non si era sentito a disagio, era stato bene. Si era completamente perso in quelle sensazioni, e oggi il suo unico pensiero fisso dopo i saluti di ieri sera, era di rivederlo. Si infilò i primi jeans che gli capitarono a tiro, una camicia larga e colorata, perfetta per quel clima, perfetta per la primavera, gli stivaletti scamosciati che anche con quaranta gradi non riusciva a non indossare, e si incamminò.  
Bloccandosi dopo tre passi.  
E se non volesse rivedermi? Se pensasse che sono troppo appiccicoso, troppo ragazzino?  
Improvvisamente tutto il suo entusiasmo si sgonfiò. Perchè diamine aveva pensato di potersi presentare così da lui dopo solo una serata?   
Si guardò intorno spaesato, in cerca di un motivo per andare comunque fuori. Ma andare dove?  
“ei bellissimo, ti va un giro in centro? Ho una voglia di gelato che non ci vedo più, qui in casa Marco tiene solo cose salutari” la voce di Gabbani lo raggiunse come una benedizione. Holy Gabbani.  
“questo perchè non ci vivi, Gabb” gli rispose laconico Mamma Macco dall'altra stanza.   
“dai vieni anche tu Marco, ti fa bene un po' di sole su quella carnagione candida che ti ritrovi” lo raggiunse l'intruso, picchiettandogli in testa.  
“non è colpa mia se sono nobile” sbuffò voltandosi, per scattare in piedi e saltare tre passi indietro subito dopo, notando che Gabbani era ancora seminudo e che il suo fenicottero stava troppo, troppo vicino al suo spazio vitale.   
Gabbani sogghignò tra sé, ed Ermal era convinto che fosse perchè aveva visto la sua aura arrossire violentemente. Povero Macco e le sue crush tremende.  
“nobile dei miei stivali, alzati e andiamo che è una bella giornata. Dichiaro giorno di vacanza quest'oggi, cari miei” dicendo questo si stava infilando con nonchalance un paio di pantaloni larghi degni del miglior raduno di reggae estivo, sgargianti in una maniera impressionante, che facevano pandant con una camicia stile indiano bianca bordata con ricami d'oro, e delle infradito di cuoio.   
I due lo squadrarono da capo a piedi.  
“cosa c'è? Ho una macchia da qualche parte?” iniziò a guardare furiosamente in ogni piega, pregando di non aver rovinato la sua camicia preferita.  
“mi sembri più un'unica macchia” commentò Marco. Squadrò un'ultima volta Gabbani, osservò i suoi vestiti, sollevò le spalle e uscì per primo, in pantaloncini sportivi, canotta bianca come i migliori muratori, e ciabatte di plastica a strisce bianche e nere. Peccato solo che appena il sole lo colpì, riflettendosi sulla sua pelle marmorea da topo di biblioteca che ci prova molto poco a prendere la tinta, la signora Pina, al terzo piano, gettò un urlo pensando che finalmente il Signore si era reincarnato su questa Terra.  
Ermal li seguì mogio, sommerso dalle sue pare. Gabbani gli gettò un braccio al collo, cercando di scompigliargli i capelli, ricevendo invece una gomitata nelle costole che lo lasciò boccheggiante ma divertito.  
“eh Macco, non mi chiamo Fabrizio, purtroppo” commentò, raggiungendo Marco, che intanto era impegnato a non arrossire per il suo aspetto.  
Ok la canotta, ma perchè diamine era uscito in pantaloncini sportivi, mostrando al mondo come possa esistere una tonalità di bianco più potente del marmo? Mannaggia due volte.  
*  
raggiunsero la gelateria, della quale nessuno voleva ripetere il nome, e Nico li stava aspettando fuori a braccia incrociate.  
“oh cazz” Marco e Gabbani si arrestarono di colpo, cercando di nascondersi o cambiare strada. Ermal, ovviamente perso nel suo telefono, cercando di capire come poteva chiamarsi Fabri su instagram, continuò spedito, finendo addosso al suddetto gelataio corrucciato.   
“proprio te cercavo, E'”   
per poco a Ermal non venne un infarto.  
“Nico ma che diavolo fai?!” la scena aveva del surreale, Ermal superava Nico di una buona spanna, eppure Nico era talmente intimidatorio che Ermal si fece piccolo piccolo.   
“ora tu mi spieghi cosa gli hai detto ieri sera. Quello la non è ancora uscito dal letto”  
“chi” Ermal era perplesso.  
“come chi, Fabrizio!”  
“come non è uscito dal letto? Ma io non gli ho detto nulla, manco ho il suo numero!”  
“deve essere successo qualcosa, ha chiuso la sua camera e mi risponde solo a grugniti” sembrava davvero preoccupato. “solo che non posso lasciare la gelateria”  
“e come sempre i tre moschettieri sono qui per darti una mano, caro d'Artagnan” declamò Gabbani, sfuggito al controllo di Marco.  
“andiamo noi a controllare quel bel figliolo”  
Nico sembrava perplesso. Intervenne Marco.  
“non preoccuparti, se vuoi andiamo noi a controllare che stia bene”  
Nico sbuffò sollevato. “fatemi sapere subito se c'è qualcosa che non va che chiudo tutto e arrivo”  
Marco e Francesco si incamminarono. Per fermarsi dopo due passi.  
“Ermal? Ti muovi?” chiamò Marco.  
Ermal si guardò intorno, indicò se stesso, e li seguì mesto, spinto da Nico che sbuffava un “anvedi questo come è ciola”.   
L'entrata della casa dei Mobrici era in penombra, e i piccoli raggi di sole mattutino che penetravano dalle persiane tirate formavano dei coni polverosi, che davano un'aria ancora più mistica a tutto l'insieme.  
Almeno per Gabbani.  
Marco tratteneva a stento una faccia preoccupata e schifata insieme, chiedendosi come fanno due persone adulte a vivere in tutto quel disordine e quella polvere. Cercava di evitare qualsiasi superficie, per il timore di iniziare a starnutire come se non ci fosse un domani.  
Perchè, se ancora non si era capito, era anche allergico alla polvere. Per non farsi mancare nulla, insomma.  
Ermal restava dietro al gruppo di ricerca, cercando di uscire dalla sua testa che l'aveva fatto entrare in un loop senza uscita di pensieri tremendi, uno più catastrofico dell'altro. Pregava che Fabrizio non fosse in casa, così da non dover affrontare la possibile espressione scocciata sul suo viso. Perchè era lì? Sicuramente non voleva fare la figura del ragazzo appiccicoso, che diamine. Si erano appena conosciuti e poi lui era inarrivabile, insomma...  
si voltò di scatto tentando di scappare, ma Gabbani fu più veloce.  
“dove credi di andare Erm?” gli chiese, con il viso più innocente che conoscesse.  
“fammi passare, idiota. Non rimango qui a fare figure da cretino!”  
“ma ti ascolti quando parli?!” mamma Macco li aveva raggiunti, ed era a tanto così da tirare un coppino a quel deficiente del suo figlioccio.   
Individuarono la camera del moro perchè era l'unica quasi sprangata, nell'angolo più buio della casa. Marco si avvicinò, bussando.  
“Fabrizio? Tuo fratello ci ha mandati a controllare se stessi bene, si preoccupa” tentò un approccio molto diplomatico.  
Inutile dire che non funzionò, anzi. Nessun rumore.  
Marco non aveva idea di cosa fare, ma per fortuna il suo fidato cavalier servente accorse. Gabbani, con la solita pacatezza che lo contraddistingueva, si appropinquò alla porta, una sottile porta di legno con del vetro zigrinato al centro, come quelle delle nonne, si prese un momento per riallineare il chakra mentale che tendeva sempre verso sinistra, e bussò.  
Silenzio.  
Bussò ancora.  
“uè Fabrizio, so che non hai idea di chi siamo ma qui c'è qualcuno che veramente si sta preoccupando della tua incolumità, ed ha una morbidissima cascata riccioluta che ti aspetta”  
Ermal sbiancò, e per poco non svenne, per poi diventare del colore del sole al tramonto. Un modo carino per dire 'rosso come un peperone maturo'.  
Si sentirono dei rumori in camera, uno sciabattare convulso, e dopo qualche secondo dietro il vetro decorato si accese una debole luce, che era effettivamente quella della tarda mattina. Poi una figura si stagliò, avanzando in una cacofonia di ciabatte, pacchetti di patatine abbandonati per terra e una bestemmia a mezza voce, molto probabilmente data dallo spigolo del cassettone.   
La serratura scattò, e uno spiraglio si aprì.  
“che volete voi?” furono le tre parole lapidarie, che loro malgrado scavarono un solco nel cuore di Ermal.   
“solo sapere se stavi bene, tuo fratello è molto preoccupato, e in più gli serve un aiuto in negozio” rispose Marco, sempre pratico.  
Gli occhi scuri del ragazzo squadrarono i tre alla porta della sua stanza, e indugiarono un po' di più su Ermal, che sembrò riprendersi un attimo, sperando in un'apertura.  
Come non conosceva Fabrizio.  
Lo videro scuotere debolmente la testa, masticando un “ditegli che ho preso l'influenza” per poi uscire dalla stanza passando dal suddetto spiraglio, chiudersi tutto alle spalle e caracollare con una velocità nervosa, inciampando nelle infradito, tra i presenti, fiondandosi in bagno. Accese l'acqua per coprire gli inconfondibili rumori di una sonora vomitata.   
Ermal non sapeva più dove sbattere la testa. Marco aveva già sbirciato in camera prima che il varco si chiudesse, vedendo miriadi di bottiglie abbandonate per terra e sentendo l'aria stantia della stanza. Scambiò uno sguardo eloquente con Francesco, notando come anche lui, per svampito che è, se ne era accorto. Di comune accordo mentale presero Ermal sottobraccio.  
“sicuramente non vorrà farsi vedere così, lasciamogli la sua privacy”   
e lo trascinò via, mentre Marco rimase convenientemente indietro.   
Aspettò che i due fossero lontani e entrò in camera di Fabrizio, coprendosi il naso con il braccio per l'odore di chiuso e di altro che non voleva sapere in quella stanza. Spalancò la finestra, sentendo distintamente l'aria di Roma entrare, e se sembrava un'aria pulita rispetto a quella della stanza stavamo messi proprio male male. La luce rivelò ogni dettaglio di quella stanza, e per poco Marco non andò ad aggiungersi a Fabrizio a vomitare. C'erano almeno sei bottiglie di birra vuote, e due di vino. Non si azzardò a guardare sotto il letto, voleva ancora dormire la notte.   
Ma proprio di questo doveva innamorarsi Ermal?   
Iniziò a raccogliere i resti, cercando di dare una parvenza di stanza, quando vide che il proprietario di quel casino se ne stava sulla porta, appoggiato allo stipite.  
“ma guarda te, ora ho pure la mamma”  
Marco non si sprecò nemmeno a fissarlo male, finì di raccogliere quello che doveva, e se ne uscì. Fabrizio lo prese per un braccio, facendogli quasi fare un macello.  
“non ho bisogno di nessun aiuto”  
non sapeva che non bisognava dire quelle cose a Marco.  
“allora, primo, lasciami il braccio” e lo strattonò via. “secondo, evidentemente hai molto bisogno d'aiuto, se ti chiudi in stanza cercando il coma etilico” Fabrizio si stava già scaldando, volendo ribattere, ma ormai Marco era lanciato. Alzò l'indice in segno di silenzio. “e terzo, guai a te se ti avvicini ad Ermal costringendolo a sobbarcarsi tutta questa merda. Lo farebbe anche volentieri, quel deficiente, ma io non glielo permetto. Quindi vedi di darti una regolata”. Gli lanciò uno sguardo di pietra, e se ne andò.


	5. Tutta una questione di tatto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chiedo venia per la lunga attesa, purtroppo sono stati mesi abbastanza turbolenti per me, ma sono tornata con nuove idee e ispirazioni per questa allegra combriccola di teste di birillo! spero vi piaccia :)
> 
> enjoy <3

Marco non sapeva più dove sbattere la testa. Dopo quello che aveva visto tre giorni fa a casa Mobrici aveva tentato di evitare quanto più possibile Ermal e le sue domande. Fortunatamente, Francesco era corso in suo aiuto. Anche se ancora non lo sapeva.  
Questa volta si era rifugiato al parco, solo per avere la possibilità di leggere senza sobbalzare per qualsiasi piccolo rumore, come Ermal che rientrava e gli chiedeva per l'ennesima volta se doveva andare a vedere come stava Fabrizio. Era stanco, non ce la faceva più a mantenere il silenzio su ciò che aveva visto.   
Fabrizio era un alcolizzato, a quanto pare. Forse lo stava giudicando male, forse era stata solo una 'serata no' per lui e loro erano finiti proprio nel mezzo, ma ne dubitava. La prima sera che lo aveva visto aveva voluto ignorare volutamente la bottiglia di birra perennemente presente nelle sue mani, per tutta la sera. Si passò una mano sul viso, sospirando pesantemente. Nonostante tutto, nonostante Ermal avesse ritrovato un po' di vitalità, e nonostante Fabrizio sembrasse un ragazzo normale, circa, non poteva permettere che Ermal finisse ancora nella spirale delle relazioni co-dipendenti. Ne era appena uscito con Lorenzo, quello che “mh si si fuma qualche canna, non è nulla” e che per poco non mandava in overdose Ermal, in un maldestro tentativo di “fargli capire come ci si sente”. Ci aveva messo interminabili mesi per raccogliere e rimettere insieme i cocci del suo cuore, e non avrebbe permesso a qualche idiota che non sa dove sia la linea di confine tra serata divertente e problemi seri di far soffrire Ermal.   
Ancora.   
Perchè stava respirando così pesantemente?  
Oh, bene, un attacco di panico. Giusto. Perchè preoccuparsi era troppo poco fino ad ora.  
Si portò una mano al petto, cercando di ricordarsi cosa gli aveva raccomandato il dottore.   
'ok, respiri lunghi, pensieri felici. Pensa al mare, al sole. No ok, no, meglio di no che al mare rischierei di affogare; alla montagna. Nemmeno, li si rischia di morire solo inciampando'.  
Riaprì gli occhi, maledicendosi per pensare sempre al peggio in ogni situazione.  
Aveva la vista appannata, ma notò una macchia multicolore avvicinarsi velocemente a lui, e istintivamente cercò di tirarsi indietro, ma era ancora impegnato a far entrare aria nei polmoni.  
“ehi ehi, Marcuzzo, che succede”  
Gabbani. Ovvio che lo si trova in un parco al sole a fare yoga, molto probailmente.   
Cercò di parlare ma niente, quindi agitò solo una mano verso di lui, indicandosi poi il petto.   
“ok ok, ho capito, attacco di panico. Sai, la tua aura si vede da un sacco di distanza. Quel blu cupo non si nasconde tanto facilmente”  
Marco in quel momento pensò che in fondo non era poi così male morire.   
“forza, guardami negli occhi. Respira... inspira... respira... inspira...” lo incitava facendo dei piccoli movimenti con la mano libera.   
Marco si concentrò solo sui suoi occhi, che stranamente lo tranquillizzarono perchè gli ricordavano la calma della notte da quanto erano scuri.   
Dopo dieci minuti aveva praticamente riacquistato le sue facoltà respiratorie, e decise di premiarsi con una sigaretta.  
“woo, che fai Marco, l'albero è fortemente contrario”  
“ma...”  
“niente ma” e gli levò la sigaretta.  
“perchè non mi hai lasciato soffocare?”  
Gabbani scoppiò a ridere, al solito.   
“bene, ora dimmi cosa ti turba”  
Marco pareva spiazzato.  
“perchè dovrei... nulla mi turba”  
Francesco sbuffò divertito.  
“si vabbè raccontalo al tuo attacco di panico. Forza, sai che se posso ti darò sempre una mano”.  
Marco lo fissò dubbioso, poi alzò le spalle, sorpreso anche che avesse fatto un ragionamento assolutamente sensato, per una volta.  
“ok dunque. Sai quando siamo andati l'altro giorno a casa di Nico, e abbiamo trovato suo fratello che stava male. Ecco, sono preoccupato sia un alcolizzato e non voglio che Ermal stia male di nuovo, perchè si è apparentemente innamorato di questo tizio, e quindi non so...”  
“okok, fiume in piena. Andiamo per gradi. L'hai detto a Ermal?”  
“ovvio che no, non ho idea di come fare e in più non so nemmeno se lo sia davvero, e sto andando in paranoia per niente.”  
Francesco parve pensarci un attimo.  
“allora, anche io ho notato di sfuggita la cosa. Secondo me, e non solo perchè ti sta togliendo il sonno e la vita tipo, dovremmo parlarne con Ermal, ma prima con Nico”  
“non avevo pensato a lui”  
“visto? Lui saprà sicuramente cosa fare e come comportarsi” gli sorrise.  
Marco si sentì per la prima volta sollevato di vedere quel sorriso, e si sentì liberato da un peso opprimente. Forse Gabbani non era così stupido.   
Poi notò la maglietta blu, viola, bianca e azzurra, colorata ovviamente in casa, e si ricredette.   
“Posso avere una sigaretta ora?”  
*  
ok era strano. Strano non avere più fra i piedi Mamma Macco. Oddio, il primo giorno non se ne era nemmeno accorto, ma il secondo iniziò a preoccuparsi davvero. Anche perchè Gabbani era capitato li sei volte a cercarlo senza risultati. Era sempre fuori, e dopo le prime 12 ore non urlava più neanche la scusa per il quale usciva.   
Ormai era palese.  
Marco aveva la ragazza.   
Bene dai, almeno era sistemato. Lui.  
Ermal invece si ritrovava ancora per l'ennesima volta a pensare al volto sofferente di Fabrizio, che l'aveva squadrato da capo a piedi quando erano andati a controllare come stesse. Non riusciva a capire se era uno sguardo di oh mio dio perchè quel ragazzetto è qui fra i piedi?! Oppure oh ti prego non voglio farmi vedere così da lui. Se solo avesse prestato più attenzione all'ambiente, non sarebbe li a struggersi; tutta colpa di Francesco che lo aveva trascinato via.   
Ora era totalmente indeciso se andare alla gelateria per controllare la situazione, o stare a casa a studiare, o andare direttamente a casa Mobrici. Molto probabilmente Marco lo evitava anche per le insistenti domande che gli poneva, sempre le stesse a ripetizione; ma che poteva farci lui, non era mai stato bravo a gestirsi, c'era sempre Marco che lo aiutava.  
Improvvisamente si rese conto che era da tre giorni in casa, fermo nel limbo della sua indecisione, incapace di prendere una direzione, tutto per colpa della libido di Marco. Sentì un moto di stizza nei confronti dell'amico: come poteva abbandonarlo così, in quella situazione delicata.  
“appena arriva a casa mi sente”.   
Si gettò sul divano a peso morto, ancora in pigiama, ed erano le tre e mezza di pomeriggio: imbracciò la chitarra e iniziò a scaldare la voce. Di solito cantare aiutava a liberare la sua mente sovraccarica, forse sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare ad un piano d'azione capace di non fargli fare una colossale figura di merda.   
Le dita si muovevano leggere sulle corde, sempre più decise, gli occhi chiusi, la mente completamente trasportata dal cuore. Si immaginò Fabrizio, il suo sorriso caldo, la sua mano tra i suoi capelli, l'attenzione che aveva riservato solo per lui quella sera. Per un po' riuscì a calmarsi, ripercorrendo quei momenti infiniti; arrivato però a quella fatidica mattina, la melodia cambiò, diventando più graffiata, ansiosa, cupa. Non sapeva cosa volesse dire quel comportamento, gli sembrava un lupo ferito che viene stanato nella sua tana, quella corsa che aveva fatto per il bagno. Si ricordò degli occhi, che erano diventati due pozzi indefiniti, circondati da delle occhiaie pesanti, prostrati dalla vita.   
*  
dopo averlo costretto ad una seduta straordinaria di mindfulness, finalmente Francesco gli permise di alzarsi, e si incamminarono verso la metro. Il piano era semplice, andare a parlare con Nicolò.  
“ok, tutto molto bello, ma che gli diciamo?”  
“come che gli diciamo?”  
Gabbani si fermò allargando le braccia, facendo quasi cadere un uomo d'affari che andava alla stessa velocità della terra in rotazione, e bloccando un gruppo di turisti giapponesi.  
Marco non aveva idea di cosa dire prima, se rispondergli o tentare di spostare quel pericolo ambulante prima che qualcuno decidesse di picchiarlo con un ombrellino viola.   
“non avrai intenzione di dirgli ciò che pensi di aver visto, giusto Marco? Perchè sarebbe una cosa stupida, oltre che tremenda”  
“e cosa suggerisci di dire, allora, Guru?” ormai non lo fissava nemmeno più, deciso a non addossarsi la responsabilità dei suoi disastri.   
“direi di iniziare più soft, tipo 'ehi ti ricordi tuo fratello con l'influenza? Ecco forse non era influenza ma tu cosa ne pensi?' non puoi sbattergli subito in faccia che forse ti pare sia un alcolizzato, magari era solo una sera no e che figura ci fai? Oltre a far venire un attacco di cuore a Nico”  
Aveva anche ragione, quel demente in colori improponibili.   
“ok, sono d'accordo, andiamo però che mi sta a venire buio”  
“sei proprio una mamma”

Tornati al quartiere, si fiondarono in gelateria, sperando non ci fosse nessuno.   
Per una volta Zeus fu magnanimo.   
“uè ragazzi, cosa ci fate a quest'ora in giro?”   
“nico possiamo parlarti in privato un attimo?”  
si accomodarono su un tavolino, e Marco prese un profondo respiro, improvvisamente incapace di mettere giù una frase sensata. Quella era una situazione che gli metteva ansia, non c'era nulla da fare; continuavano a tornargli flash back di quando era ragazzetto, e doveva occuparsi delle sue sorelle minori mentre suo padre stava fuori fino a tardi, e tornava all'alba più storto che altro. Sapeva che non era una situazione facile da gestire, avere un alcolizzato in famiglia.   
Sentì Francesco che gli accarezzava dolcemente il braccio, per calmarlo, mentre prendeva la parola al posto suo.   
“l'altro giorno, quando siamo andati a controllare Fabrizio, abbiamo notato qualcosa e pensiamo tu debba saperla. La stanza era piena di bottiglie, e lui era chiaramente in dopo sbornia. Non sappiamo se sia una cosa ripetuta o meno, però siamo preoccupati per Ermal. Ti ricordi l'ultima volta con Lorenzo? Non vogliamo si ripeta”.  
Si accorsero di non averla presa per nulla alla leggera quando Nico per poco non svenne. Si alzò tremante dalla sedia, deciso a fare un giro per calmarsi, ma cambiò idea nel momento in cui si rese conto che le gambe non lo reggevano.   
Marco era ufficialmente arrossito dalla vergogna di aver causato un casino, Gabbani si era subito alzato per sostenere Nico, e in tutto questo entrò pure Fabrizio.   
Appena vide la scena si precipitò nella loro direzione con uno sguardo assassino puntato su Marco, che sembrava quello più colpevole di aver fatto venire un coccolone al suo fratellino. Marco, vedendosi arrivare addosso quella specie di carica umana equivalente di almeno sei legionari, istintivamente spinse la sedia più indietro possibile, ma non arrivò ad alzarsi perchè le gambe gli tremavano in maniera incontrollabile. Era freddato sul posto, in poche parole.  
“che cazzo avete fatto, deficienti?”   
appena finita la frase Nicolò fece uno scatto che fece spaventare Gabbani, l'ultimo li che ancora sembrava avere controllo di sé stesso. La sedia sul quale era accasciato volò in un angolo mentre lui si ergeva ora in tutto il suo metro e una palettina da gelato, fronteggiando suo fratello, che appena vide lo scatto si bloccò, consapevole di aver visto così incazzato Nicolò solo quel giorno che se ne andò di casa, dopo aver fatto a pugni con suo padre.  
“Fabrizio, come ti sei permesso. Sei venuto a casa mia, ti ho dato un lavoro, un letto, una famiglia, e tu ripaghi tutto questo diventando come Antonio?” ad ogni frase, pronunciata a fatica, Nico si avvicinava di un passo a Fabrizio, che manteneva la sua posizione. Erano due testoni uguali.   
Finirono fronte contro fronte.  
“ti permetti di venire qui, e dopo nemmeno una settimana ti ubriachi, mentendomi pure?”  
Fabrizio lo guardava fisso.  
“non è successo nulla”.  
Nicolò esplose. Lo spinse con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, e Marco e Francesco videro questo tizio che doveva essere il più forte li dentro, finire contro il muro dall'altra parte della sala.   
“non ti permettere di mentirmi, Fabrizio. Lo sai quanto lo odio.” ringhiò, puntandogli l'indice.   
Fabrizio ritrovò l'equilibrio, e sembrava soppesare l'idea di fare a cazzotti.   
Poi però abbandonò le braccia lungo i fianchi, inerti, e abbassò la testa.  
“mi è venuta in mente mamma. Non riuscivo a fare andare via il dolore”.   
Invece di calmare le acque, quello sembrò dare nuova vita all'ira di Nicolò, che si scagliò contro il fratello.   
Partì un pugno, che Fabrizio prese senza difendersi, poi un altro nello stomaco, che lo piegò in due. Marco si precipitò a dividerli, seguito da Gabbani, che era espressamente contro ogni forma di violenza, ma si munì di un vassoio d'acciaio da usare come scudo, consapevole di non avere nemmeno lontanamente le capacità fisiche dei fratelli.   
Marco raggiunse Nico e gli passò le braccia sotto le spalle, cercando di bloccarlo come si fa nei film, e si stava già complimentando con se stesso per quella mossa. Non si aspettava tuttavia che Nicolò inarcasse la schiena e se lo scrollasse di dosso in due secondi netti, facendolo finire addosso a Francesco, mandandoli infine entrambi a terra.  
Si voltò verso suo fratello, che si contorceva ancora per l'ultimo colpo.  
“non ti azzardare a prendere la sua morte come scusa per mandare a puttane la tua vita. Tu eri lì con lei, tu hai avuto la fortuna di poterla vedere un'ultima volta, cosa che io ancora oggi rimpiango. Per cui non osare mai più farti da scudo con il suo nome per giustificare le tue cazzate. Questa è una famiglia, se ancora non te ne sei accorto. Quando si ha un problema se ne parla, non si sviene da avvelenamento da alcol, mi sono spiegato?”.   
Le lacrime continuavano a scendere, bagnandogli il viso, ma non perse per un secondo la concentrazione. Suo fratello intanto si era rialzato, ancora un po' curvo, e lo fissava con uno sguardo che Marco non avrebbe mai dimenticato, talmente era dolce.   
“mi dispiace” mormorò, mentre attirava un Nicolò totalmente esausto in un abbraccio, dove finalmente entrambi si sciolsero in un pianto liberatorio.

**Author's Note:**

> spero sia stata una lettura piacevole, alla prossima :)


End file.
